Donne-Moi Sept Jours
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Espagne a tout tenté pour séduire Romano. Il avait juste oublié un petit détail ... jusqu'à présent. Il a enfin trouvé la solution pour reçevoir l'amour de son petit Lovi ! (SpaMano)
1. Prologue

Donne-Moi Sept Jours

Résumé : Espagne a tout tenté pour séduire Romano. Il avait juste oublié un petit détail ... jusqu'à présent. Il a enfin trouvé la solution pour reçevoir l'amour de son petit Lovi~!

Rating : M

WARNING : Actes sexuels, language

A/N : ... Ne m'engueulez pas, je vous en prie ! J'y peux rien si mon imagination divague ! J'ai beaucoup trop de fic en cours ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à inventer des nouveaux trucs alors que j'ai tant de fics en cours ... Les chapitres de celle-ci seront cours, comme ça je pourrais me concentrer sur plusieur fics :)

Enjoy~!

Donne-Moi Sept Jours

Prologue : L'Ultime Solution

Espagne n'avait plus aucune autre solution. Il avait tout essayé, les fleurs, le chocolat, les serénades ... Tout ce que Romano aimait.

Il n'avait oublié qu'un petit détail ...

"J'aime les femmes, ducon !"

Lovino était hétéro ... Ce qui posait problème, naturellement. Espagne passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se trouvait devant le porche d'une personne qu'il ne pensait jamais devoir un jour parler.

C'était sa dernière solution.

"Vas-y, Tonio !" se dit-il pour se donner du courage. Il sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit après quelques secondes.

Antonio grogna intérieurement rien quand voyant ces sourcils monstrueux se pointer.

- S-Spain ? lui demanda Angleterre.

- Inglaterra ...

Il essayait de tout son être de ne pas cracher son nom, mais c'était très difficile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

- T'es occupé ?

Antonio regarda par la porte et vit que de la fumée noire s'échappait d'une pièce.

- Je cuisine ! lui dit Angleterre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et d'ailleurs, je crois que ça brûle ...

- What ? How the bloody hell ...

Angleterre se retourna et couru jusqu'à ce qui devait être sa cuisine. Espagne, oubliant toutes ses bonnes manières en présence d'Angleterre, se permit d'entrer à son tour et de le suivre dans la cuisine.

Il vit alors son ennemi avec un extincteur en main en train d'asperger la cuisinière électrique.

- J'comprends rien ! hurla l'anglais. Tout c'que j'ai fait c'est mettre l'eau sur la taque électrique, et l'eau à brûler !

- Faut croire que c'est la cuisine qui n't'aime pas ... Je peux la comprendre ...

- Ferme la !

Angleterre versa la casserole dans l'évier, et se tourna vers Espagne qui s'était assis sur la table.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, anyway ?

Espagne soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je dirais ça mais ... Tienes que ayudarme ... con un problema de corazon ...

- Si tu crois que j'ai le temps d'aller sur Google Trad, tu t'fous le doigt dans l'oeil !

- Tu dois m'aider ... Avec ... Un problème de coeur ...

Angleterre croisa les bras et le toisa avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, I see ... Spain, le Pays de la Passion à un problème de coeur et vient chercher de l'aide chez The Gentleman britannique ... Interessant ... Mais hors de question.

- Qué ? Por qué ? J'ai déjà fais la démarche de venir jusqu'ici ! Et je t'ai choisi toi au lieu de Francis !

C'était un mensonge, il était d'abord allé voir Francis et Gilbert, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis après tout, mais aucune de leurs idées n'avait portée leurs fruits ... En plus, dire qu'Angleterre passait avant France flattait son égo ...

Comme de fait, un sourire malsain s'inscrivit sur le visage de l'anglais.

- In your face, Country of Love ! Mais je suis confus ... Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

- La personne que j'aime est ... enfin ... il ... préfère les filles ...

Il leva un sourcil à l'espagnol.

- Et quoi ? Tu veux que j'le rende gay ou quelque chose ? Que je le dégoute des filles pour toujours ? Si oui, fais lui boire du jus de règles, or something ... Je suis sûr qu'Hongrie sera ravie de t'aider ...

Espagne déglutit. Absolument écoeurant. Comment Angleterre pouvait-il dire ça aussi sèchement ? Il ne se comportait pas du tout en gentleman !

- C'est pas du tout ce que je veux ... s'expliqua Espagne. Je voudrais quelque chose de plus ... magique ...

Cela piqua l'interet d'Angleterre. Il décroisa les bras pour se rapprocher d'Espagne..

- De quoi tu parles, Spain ? Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas en tout ça ...

- Ecoutes, je t'ai vu couler toute mon Armada, je sais que c'était humainement impossible, tu as du utiliser un de tes tours ...

- Exactly, dit Angleterre en souriant maléfiquement.

- Et donc, j'ai besoin d'une potion magique.

Espagne n'en revenait toujours pas de demander quelque chose pareil à un type comme Angleterre, mais si ça pouvait l'aider à se rapprocher de son petit Lovi~, il ferait n'importe quoi.

- Une potion, huh ? Tu voudrais quel genre ? Je peux faire en sorte qu'Italie du Sud devienne homosexuel tu sais ...

- Comment tu sais que je parlais de Lovino ? demanda Espagne complètement sonné.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être idiot ... Tout le bloody monde le sais, you git !

Espagne rougit et joignit ses indexes en les regardant. C'était gênant ... Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son amour pour Roma~ était connu de tous ...

- Alors ? Tu veux que je le rende gay ?

- Hors de question ! Lovi est parfait ! Il n'a pas pas besoin de changer !

Angleterre soupira et se frotta le coin interieur des yeux.

- So, what do you want ? Tu veux que je te fasse oublié que tu l'aimes ?

Espagne secoua la tête.

- Inglaterra ... je veux que tu fasses de moi une fille.

A/N : ... Alors ? ...

Vous vous attendiez pas à ça, huh ? J'ai lu tellement de fic ou c'était Romano qui devenait une fille ...

Review ?

Traduction :

Spain (Anglais) - Espagne (Duh~!)

Inglaterra (Espagnol) - Angleterre

What ? How the bloody hell ... (Anglais) - Quoi ? Comment de bordel ... (il n'y a pas de traduction en fait)

Tienes que ayudarme con un problema de corazon (Espagnol) - Tu dois m'aider avec un problème de coeur (traduction litteral, du coup, c'est surement faux)

So, what do you want? (Anglais) - Alors, qu'est-ce tu veux ?


	2. C1 : Préparations

**Donne-moi Sept Jours**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : aucun**

**Disclaimer : Deux des phrases suivantes ne sont pas correctes : Je porte des lunettes rondes d'Harry Potter. J'aime sentir l'odeur de mes pieds. Je me masturbe trop souvent pour ma santé physique. Je suis en manque de cul. Je possède Hetalia. Quand j'étudie, je ne mange presque pas de la semaine. Je suis rousse. Je bois de la vodka en cachette quand personne n'est là. Je bois une Blanche Rosée tous les soirs. Je suis en train de passer pour une alcoolique. Je fait des rêves dégueulasses avec mon frère dedans à chaque fois que je lis de l'Itacest. Mon chat s'appelle Gilbert. Mon ancien chat s'appellait Seborga.**

_A/N : Hello Folks~! :D_

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre alors que j'avais dis que j'étudiais ... J'ai examen de néerlandais dans une heure et demi, et je n'ai pas encore ouvert mon cours T.T ... Ik ben dom ..._

_Merci beaucoup pour ces wonderful reviews que vous m'avez laisser : 7 ! 7! J'aurais du appelez cette fic 'Donne-moi sept reviews' :') Vous êtes fantastiques :D_

_Et je suis déjà désolé pour le manque de SpaMano dans ce chapitre, on arrive à l'histoire principale au chapitre prochain, et Romano ne nous lachera plus :3_

_Enjoy~!_

**Chapitre un : Préparations**

Espagne arriva chez lui avec la "potion" dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas vraiment une potion en fait ... Ça ressemblait plutôt à un pot de sel.

"Tu en verses une pincée dans tes aliments, te tu te transformes en fille pour exactement 420 heures, soit l'équivalent d'une semaine. Tu peux recommencer l'opération autant de fois que tu le voudras, mais si tu le fais de trop, tu seras une fille pour toujours, et je n'aurais pas les capacités de te retransformer. Si tu en reprends avant que les 420 heures soient écoulées, tu seras aussi définitivement transformé. Et ça te coutera trois millions de livres, please."

Antonio s'était peut-être endetté, mais ça en valait la peine ! En espérant que son boss ne lui en veuille pas de trop ...

L'espagnol se rendit immédiatement dans son salon d'où il téléphona à Francis pour lui dire la nouvelle.

- _Oiga~!_

- Allô ? C'est toi Antoine ?

- _Si~!_ C'est pour te dire que j'ai trouvé la solution~!

- Pour la crise ? J'en ai marre de mon rhume ... et mon peuple n'est pas du tout satisfait de mon nouveau boss ...

- _No~!_ Rien à voir ! J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que Lovi tombe amoureux de moi~!

- Tu comptes te faire opérer ?

- Presque ! J'ai du sel bizarre qui va me transformer en fille !

Antonio put entendre Francis s'étouffer derrière le téléphone.

- QUOI ?! s'exclama le français. TU COMPTES RENONCER À TA VIRILITÉ ?

- Tout pour mon petit Lovi~!

- As-tu perdu l'esprit, mon ami ?

- Bah quoi ? Je l'aime, peu importe mon sexe !

- Mais de là à devenir un femme ...

- C'est la seule solution, Francis ...

Antonio laissa échapper un soupir désespéré. Et Francis comprit que son meilleur ami ne changerait pas d'avis. Il soupira à son tour.

- Ne tombes pas enceinte ...

- Aw~ Mais tu serais la marraine ! Et Gilbert serait le parrain !

- Je n'sais pas comment je suis sensé le prendre ...

Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme de Francis se mit à sonner, signalant qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller ennuyer Angleterre.

Ils racrochèrent, et Antonio se décida à consacrer le reste de sa journée à tout arranger pour l'arrivé de son côté féminin.

Il allait devoir expliquer à Lovino qu'il partait pour quelques temps, et qu'il avait 'malencontreusement' oublié qu'il avait une hôte dont il ne pouvait pas s'occuper. Cette 'hôte' ne pourrait pas retourner dans son pays puisqu'il était en guerre ... Disons une guerre civile ...

Et puis, comment allait-il s'appeler? Il ne pouvait pas s'appeler 'Antonia', c'était trop flagrant ... Et il lui fallait inventer un nom de pays aussi ... Ou du moins, un nom d'État ou de principauté ... Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'instant, il allait devoir s'occuper de sa garde robe.

Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il était pressé de faire ... Il y avait beaucoup trop de choix de vêtements de filles ... Et il ne parlait même pas des chaussures ! Il allait devoir emprunté de l'argent à son gouvernement ... Mais Antonio doutait fort que l'État allait lui accorder un nouvel emprunt ... Il était déjà en déficit ...

Et s'il empruntait des vêtements à la place ? Il connaissait pas mal de nations filles ... Il était sûr que Belgique serait ravie de l'aider, après tout, Femke avait le coeur sur la main ... Ou peut-être Pologne ...

...

Chez Belgique il ira ! Le problème des vêtements était réglé.

Il devait maintenant rendre visite à Lovi~ pour l'informer de la situation. Il était dix-sept heure ... Mmh ... Il avait le temps d'ouvrir un portail et de revenir ...

Les nations avaient le don d'ouvrir des portails leurs permettant de voyager d'un point à un autre en un rien de temps. Ils leur suffisaient d'imaginer l'endroit où ils désiraient se rendre, et d'ouvrir un portail avec leur main. Le problème, c'était que ce genre de moyen de transport était épuisant, et que les plus puissantes des nations pouvaient en ouvrir jusqu'à six par jours en grand maximum. Espagne avait l'habitude de faire partie de ces puissantes nations, mais maintenant que son économie était au plus bas, quatre par jour était sa plus grande limite.

Il leva donc la main et créa un portail. Il visualisa la maison des Italies, et entra dans la brèche. La pression du portail lui tomba immédiatement dessus. Il avait du mal à respirer et ses épaules s'affaissaient sous la pression. Heureusement, il se trouva bien vite en face du porche de Romano et Veneziano.

Il reprit son souffle et serra sa poitrine alors que son coeur lui faisait mal. Une fois un peu mieux, il dépoussièra inutilement ses vêtements, et sonna. À sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Lovino qui vint lui ouvrir. Il entrouvrit la porte, puis la referma aussitôt en voyant Espagne.

Antonio entendit Lovino s'éloigner, et il se décida d'entrer. Il marcha jusqu'au salon ou Lovino était en train de regarder la télévision.

- Hola, _Roma~!_ dit Espagne avec un grand sourire.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, enfoiré !

Et comme pour accentuer ses paroles, Romano lui lança un coussin, qu'Espagne évita par reflex.

- Et si je ferme la porte c'est pour une bonne raison, bordel de merde !

Antonio ne répondit pas et se contenta de rester debout en souriant gentiment à Lovino, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier.

- Tu comptes rester debout encore longtemps, connard ?

Les yeux de l'espagnol s'illuminèrent alors qu'il alla s'asseoir à côté de Lovino, qui rougit de plus belle en sentant sa cuisse contre celle d'Espagne.

- Tu peux pas venir encore plus près, non ? Enfoiré ...

Et bien que Lovino avait dit ceci sur un ton sarcastique, Antonio, ne connaissant pas le sarcasme, posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'italien.

- Comme ça, Roma~? Ahahaha~ tu ressembles à une-

- N'ose même pas terminer cette phrase ! cria Romano en se dégageant violemment de la main d'Espagne. Et qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là, au juste ?

- Oh c'est vrai !

Espagne récita vite fait son texte dans sa tête avant de se lancer.

- J'ai un petit problème dans une de mes anciennes colonies, et elle me demande son aide ...

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème ...

- Et bien en fait, je vais aller sur place, et elle viendra chez moi.

- Je vois toujours pas en quoi-

- Et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais t'occuper d'elle pendant mon absence.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça, bordel ?

- Pour moi ?

Antonio lui offrit son regard de chien battu et Lovino soupira.

- C'est quel pays ?

Antonio leva les yeux au plafond pour réfléchir à un nom plausible. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ampoule dont la lumière l'aveuglait. Lumière ... _Luz_ ...

- La Luzeria ...

- T'as pas l'air sûr, enfoiré ...

- Si, c'est la gentille Luzeria !

Lovino soupira.

- C'est une _bella _au moins ...

Antonio espérait que oui ...

- _Si! Es muy _jolie ! Elle me ressemble un peu ...

- Elle doit pas être terrible alors ...

Antonio bouda.

- Mais~! C'est pas très gentil, Roma~!

- M'appelle pas comme ça, bordel ! Il faut te l'écrire ?!

Espagne secoua la tête en riant, puis regarda sa montre. Il devait absolument rendre visite à Belgique avant la fin de la journée. Il se leva.

- Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fous, connard ?

- Hm ? Oh, je dois partir ce soir ! Je n'dois pas être en retard, Ahahaha~!

Lovino le regarda, et Espagne sembla remarquer une étincelle de tristesse dans son regard.

- Oh ... C'est la dernière fois que je te vois alors ... Putain ...

Antonio sauta de joie intérieurement, il allait manqué à son petit Lovi~! Il allait lui faire un câlin, quand Romano ajouta :

- Ca va m'en faire des vacances !

Il avait dit ça en souriant méchamment, mais Antonio le prit quand même dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer Lovi~!

_Pas vraiment, je serais toujours là, ahahaha~!_

- Lâche-moi ! Je sais plus respirer !

Espagne le lâcha à regret, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme quand Romano était encore une petite nation haute comme trois pommes.

- _Hasta la vista, _Lovi~!

Lovino ne répondit pas et retourna à son programme. Antonio soupira et franchit le seuil d'entrée. Il ferma la porte délicatement derrière lui. Romano était adorable. Espagne ne comprenait même pas pourquoi toutes les nations ne lui courraient pas après ...

**XY /!\ XX**

Belgique sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Une nation venait d'entrer dans son pays. Et puisque les autorités ne l'avaient pas prévenue, c'était sans doute une visite personnel.

Elle se rendit jusqu'à son évier où elle lava ses mains couvertes de praliné. Elle était en train de faire des chocolats fourrés qu'elle voulait offrir à son frère pour le féliciter de sa qualification pour la coupe du monde de football (Même si elle allait lui botté le cul ! Dommage qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même _pool _pour commencer ...). Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ... Ils n'étaient plus en très bons termes ces temps ci.

Le frisson lui parcourant le dos s'entensifia. Belgique était mal à l'aise, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle essuya les mains dans un essuie, et se concentra pour tenté de deviner qui était chez elle.

Elle voyait un pays chaud, bronzé par le soleil ... Excellente nourriture ... Aura assez familière ... Des tomates ... Espagne !

Espagne était là ! Son petit sourire de félin s'inscrivit sur son visage à la pensée du pays de la passion. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la porte en fredonnant la Brabançone. Espagne devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre maintenant ...

Elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir. Il était si beau, si charmant ! Elle avait de très bon lien avec lui. Elle trouvait incroyable ... Magnifique ... Charmeur ...

Bon d'accord, elle en pinçait un peu pour lui ... Un peu beaucoup ... Depuis près de deux siècles ... Woah, son coup de foudre était aussi vieux que la fondation de son royaume ...

Elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour le lui en parler ... Et puis de toute façon, Antonie, comme elle aimait l'appeler, était fou de Romano. Romano aussi était très mignon, quand il se taisait en tout cas ...

Italie du Sud ... Il était vraiment marrant comme type. Il était fou d'Antonio ... Et Antonio était le seul à ne pas le comprendre. L'espagnol était parfois un véritable idiot. Il ne voyait jamais les regards que lui lançait Lovino, ou même les rares sourires qu'il osait lui offrir ... Il suffisait de parler avec un pays européen de "SpaMano" (les pays aimaient se donner des noms de couples depuis qu'Amérique avait lancé la mode de "BrandGelina") pour qu'il éclate de rire devant toute cette tension sexuelle. C'était la même chose pour PruCan, Prusse et Canada qui avait peur de froisser l'autre. Belgique secoua la tête pour sortir de ses rêveries. D'habitude, c'était Hongrie qui parlait comme ça ... Elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec elle ...

Belgique sautillait dans ses pantoufles en regardant par la fenêtre de sa porte. Antonie devrait déjà être là normalement ... Son instinct de pays lui disait qu'il était tout proche ... Pourtant il n'y avait personne ...

Dehors, une femme écarquilla les yeux et vint frapper à la porte de Belgique. Belgique fronça des sourcils, elle ne connaissait pas la femme, sans doute une touriste ... Néelandaise ...

Belgique ouvrit la porte, et fut surprise d'entendre la femme s'exclamer en panique complète et sans s'arréter :

- _Er is iemand op de grond! Een mooie man liegt hier! Ik geloof dat hij dood is, hij beweegt niet! Weet u wie hij is? Moet ik de hospitaal opbellen? Mevrouw? Antwoordt mij! Mevrouw! Waarom antwoordt u niet? Ben ik ook dood? Oh mijn god! Ik ben een geest! Wat zal mijn kinderen zeggen? En mijn ouders! Aarg! Ik wil niet dood zijn! Het is te triste!_

Belgique ne répondait pas à la femme car elle avait les yeux fixés sur Espagne, allongé à plat ventre sur le trottoir. Elle se pencha vers lui et prit son pouls. Son coeur battait normalement, la femme s'inquiètait pour rien. Ah, ces néerlandais ...

- _Hij is niet dood_. répondit Belgique pour calmer la touriste qui hyperventilait.

- _U kan me zien? Oef, ik geloofde dat ik ook dood was ... Prima! Ik moet mijn kinderen opbellen!_

_- Ja, terwijl u dat doet, neem ik hem in, hij is mijn vriend._

Belgique tira Espagne jusqu'à chez elle, et ferma la porte en saluant la femme qui parlait en néerlandais très rapide avec certainement un de ses enfants si Belgique avait bien écouté ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle emmena la nation jusque dans son salon en le tirant par les aisselles. Elle l'installa sur le canapé, et prit connaissance de son état.

Bon, de une, il était inconscient.

De deux, il avait d'énorme cernes sous les yeux.

De trois, il ne bougeait pas.

Hé hé hé, ça rime ... Belgique secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer. Elle tenta de réveiller Espagne en le secouant.

Sans effet.

Normal, si le traîner jusqu'à son salon ne l'avait pas réveiller, alors le secouer serait également sans effet ...

Elle lui donna une claque.

Aucun effet.

Elle lui tira les cheveux.

Aucun effet.

Elle le pinça.

Aucun effet.

Elle croisa les bras. Il n'y avait rien à faire ... Il restait endormit ...

_Comme la belle au bois dormant ..._ pensa-t-elle en souriant. Son visage devint rouge lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Ca ne marche que dans les fictions ... Soit il se réveillera avant que je n'en ai le temps, comme dans la plupart des comédies, ou alors ..._ Elle gloussa un peu à ses pensées stupides et immatures. _Ou alors, il restera endormis et j'aurais eu l'occasion de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes ... Ou alors, _et là, Belgique ce sentit encore plus comme une idiote immature, _il se réveillera et tombera amoureux de moi._

Elle se trouvait tellement idiote qu'elle avait envie de se gifler.

Elle ricanna encore une fois. Elle s'approcha doucement du visage d'Espagne. Il allait se réveiller à n'importe quelle seconde maintenant. Elle s'approcha encore. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus que séparées par quelques millimètres. Belgique frissonna en sentant le souffle d'Espagne sur ses lèvres. _Bon, il se réveille ?_ La blondinette pouvait déjà entendre le cri énnervé et jaloux de Romano. "_Tu le touches, je te bute, sale chienne !". _

Elle roula les yeux et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Antonio.

...

...

...

Elle se détacha. Rien.

Bon, bah, ça vallait le coup d'essayer ...

Elle se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Elle le posa sur la table pour quand l'espagnol se réveillera, et attendit.

C'était long ...

**XY /!\ XX**

Antonio s'étira un peu dans son sommeil et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Aarg ... Pas une très bonne idée d'ouvrir un portail aussi tôt ... Il grinça des dents et se frotta les tempes. Il regarda autours de lui. L'endroit lui semblait familier ...

- _Dondé estoy ?_

_- Halo, Antonie! Splaap je wel ?_

Antonio sursauta et regarda à côté de lui pour voir Belgique en train de lire un magazine en allemand. Aw, il aurait tellement aimé avoir autant de langues différentes dans son pays ... Il y aurait une diversité encore plus grande ! Et il aurait su gérer cette diversité beaucoup mieux que Belgique, qui ne savait pas comment résoudre ses problèmes.

- _Si_ ... Pourquoi je suis là moi déjà ?

Belgique le regarda gentiment, et son esprit lui revint.

- _Oh! Lo sé!_ J'ai besoin de ton aide Bel-Bel !

Belgique pencha sa tête sur le côté en fronçant des sourcils.

- Comment puis-je t'aider ?

Belgique ce doutait que cela n'avait rien d'une visite diplomatique, mais Espagne ne lui demandait jamais rien en dehors des échanges de nourriture.

- Et bien ... En fait, une de mes anciennes colonies vient chez moi, et elle n'a pas de vêtements ...

- Une de tes anciennes colonies ? Qui ça ?

Antonio se gratta le menton et reprit :

- Luzeria.

Il lui sourit gentiment, mais Belgique restait perplexe.

- Luzeria ? Ca n'existe pas comme pays, ça ...

- C'est parce que c'est tout petit ! C'est une micro-nation ! Comme Wy ou Seborga, peu de gens la connaisse.

Belgique plissa les yeux, incertaine de ce que lui racontait Espagne, mais elle laissa passer.

- Elle fait quel taille ?

- Euh ... Il y a des tailles de vêtements pour les filles aussi ?

Belgique secoua la tête en soupirant devant l'ignorance de ce pays.

- Elle est grande comment ? demanda-t-elle en voulant resté polie.

- Hum ... Je sais pas trop, je n'l'ai plus vue depuis qu'elle était toute petite ... Mais je suppose qu'elle fait ma taille ...

Belgique s'assitun peu plus confortablement à côté d'Antonio et lui demanda.

- Pourquoi tu inventes une fille ? Si tu veux une de mes robes dit le moi, et je te la donne ... J'en ai quelques une trop grandes ...

Espagne rougit et posa son regard sur ses genoux.

- Je l'invente pas ... elle existe vraiment ...

Belgique la regarda comme une mère se doutant que ses enfants lui mentait. Elle avait grandie avec Romano, elle savait repérer quand un garçon mentait ...

- Antonie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est une robe pour toi ? Ou pour Romano ?

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- D'accord, j'avoue, c'est pour moi ... Mais j'ai une bonne raison ! J'te promet de pas abîmer tes vêtements !

Et il donna sa raison. Si Belgique avait bien compris, il allait utiliser la magie douteuse d'Angleterre pour se transformer en fille, et il avait besoin de vêtements pour une semaine. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Alors qu'Antonio parlait, elle avait essayé de lui remettre les idées en place, mais en vain.

- _Maar, Antonie, _si je suis ta _logiek_, tu crois qu'il va tomber amoureux de ta personnalité juste parce que tu as une paires de seins ?

- _Si! _Et j'espère qu'ils seront gros !

- Hm, tu ne dirais pas ça si tu en avais ... Mais là n'est pas le point. Antonie, Romano t'aime déjà, il a juste trop peur pour te l'avouer ...

Espagne soupira et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ca fait un siècle que j'essaie de le séduire, je le saurais s'il m'aimait ...

_Toutes les nations du monde le save, domtje ..._

Belgique soupira et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle prit les robes trop grandes pour elle qu'elle avait, et quelques accessoires, chapeaux et écharpes pouvant être assortis. Si il voulait être une fille, autant être une fille qui avait du style ...

Elle redescendit les bras chargé, et déposa les robes sur la table basse. Les yeux d'Antonio s'écarquillèrent devant tant de tissus et de couleur.

- Comment je suis sensé savoir dans quel sens ça se met ?

Belgique soupira encore une fois. C'était pas gagné ...

_A/N : Et j'arrète ici, parce que je pourrait continuer à raconter comment Antonio a enfilé les robes dans le mauvais sens 3 fois sur 4 parce que c'était plus facile à mettre quand la tirette était devant ..._

_J'ai terminé le plan de cette histoire, elle est plus courte que ce que j'avais prévu : 1 prologue, 6 chapitres, 1 épilogue. J'essaierai de l'allonger un peu ... Oh, et il y aura 4 smexy time~ ... J'essaie d'améliorer mes scènes de sexe. Je manque cruellement de passion ... _

_Bye~! :D_

_Traductions : (italique = langue étrangère (sans blague ...) ; __**gras et italique = français (DUH!)**__)_

_Er is iemand op de grond! Een mooie man liegt hier ! Ik geloof dat hij dood is, hij beweegt niet ! Weet u wie hij is ? Moet ik de hospitaal opbellen ? Mevrouw? Antwoordt mij! Mevrouw! Waarom antwoordt u niet? Ben ik ook dood? Oh mijn god! Ik ben een geest! Wat zal mijn kinderen zeggen? En mijn ouders! Aarg ! Ik wil niet dood zijn! Het is te triste! (NDLS) = __**Il y a quelqu'un sur le sol ! Un bel homme est allongé là ! Je crois qu'il est mort, il ne bouge pas ! Savez-vous qui il est ? Dois-je appeller l'hôpital ? Madame ? Répondez moi! Madame ! Pourquoi ne me répondez vous pas ? Suis-je aussi morte ? Oh mon dieu ! Je suis un fantôme ! Que diront mes enfants ? Et mes parents ? Je n'veux pas être morte ! C'est trop triste !**_

_(Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais en sorte que ce soit une touriste néerlandaise ... NDLS est l'abréviation de Nederlands, Néerlandais)_

_Hij is niet dood (NDLS) = __**Il n'est pas mort.**_

_U kan me zien? Oef, ik geloofde dat ik ook dood was ... Prima! Ik moet mijn kinderen opbellen! (NDLS) = __**Vous pouvez me voir ? Ouf, je croyais que j'étais morte ... Super ! Je dois appeler mes enfants ! **__(pas sûre pour le passé de 'geloven', si qqn veut me corriger je l'en prie :P)_

_Ja, Terwijl u dat doet, neem ik hem in, hij is mijn vriend. (NDLS) = __**Oui, pendant que vous faîtes ça, je le prends à l'intérieur, c'est mon ami.**_

_Lo sé (ESP) = __**Je le sais**_

_Dondé estoy ? (ESP) = __**Où suis-je ?**_

_Halo, Antonie! Splaap je wel ? (NDLS) = __**Salut, Antonio ! Bien dormis ?**__ (honnêtement, j'ai mis celui là en ndls parce que je ne sais jamais comment conjugué le verbe en_

_français ...)_

_Domtje (NDLS) = __**petit con, idiot **__(c'est presque affectif en fait, c'est pas vraiment une insulte, c'est plus pour dire qu'il est stupide)_


	3. C2 : Rencontre avec soi-meme

**Donne-moi Sept Jours**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Hentai (oui, vous lisez bien, ce n'est pas du Yaoi!)**

**Disclaimer : *insérer phrase rigolote disant que je ne possède pas Hetalia***

**A/N : Chapitre un peu court ... mais ... J'avais dit que je n'écrirais pas pendant les examens pour me concentrer sur mes cours ... TU PARLES !**

**Le début du chapitre pourrait vous donner une sensation de déjà-vu ... Mais j'aimais bien cette blague :P**

**J'ai lu une superbe fic de **_**Veneziano58, **_**je vous la conseille, elle s'appelle **_**Rencontre à la Oktoberfest. **_**Allez y déposer un petit review :3**

**Bonne lecture~!**

**Chapitre deux : Rencontre avec soi-même**

Dans l'incapacité de retourner chez lui cette journée, Espagne avait passé la nuit chez Belgique. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis par contre ... Il avait du apprendre à mettre des robes, et à les assortir avec les accessoires. Les filles se prennent vraiment la tête pour rien ... Et puis pourquoi la tirette était derrière ? C'était impossible de mettre une robe tout seul ... Heureusement que Belgique était là. Elle s'amusait elle, malgré ses cris quand Antonio avait mis une écharpe autour de ses hanches. Comment il pouvait savoir que c'était une écharpe ? Elle était toute fine et ne tenait pas chaud du tout ...

Enfin, tout c'était bien terminé, et maintenant, Antonio prenait le petit déjeuner avec Belgique. Femke se faisait des tartines de chocolat _Galer_ qu'elle trempait dans son _Cécémel_ chaud. Antonio attrapait le diabète rien qu'en la regardant manger autant de chocolat ...

Il se contentait d'un café au lait sans sucre, parce que Lovino avait dit que ça le rendait encore plus chiant que d'habitude, déjà qu'il lui interdisait le café ...

Vers onze heures du matin, Antonio remercia Femke qui lui fit une bise sur la joue, comme la coutume de son pays disait. Elle rougit par contre, comme si ça lui rappelait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas partager avec Espagne. Il ne creusa pas plus loin, et ouvrit un portail, difficilement d'aussi bon matin ...

**XY /!\ XX**

Antonio se tenait dans sa cuisine. Sur la table, la robe et autres trucs de filles qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre. Dans sa main droite, une tomate. Dans sa main gauche, une pincée de sel magique. Il souffla un coup, croqua dans la tomate pour se donner du courage et mis la pincée de sel au coeur du fruit.

Il regarda la tomate. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Tout était en place. Il allait devenir une fille et séduire Lovi, et Romano allait peut-être même flirter avec lui ... Oubliez le peut-être, le connaissant comme sa poche, Antonio savait que Lovino allait flirter, il le faisait avec toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisait ...

Il ferma les yeux et croqua dans la tomate.

Miam, le sel avait un goût de poulet ... Il mangea le fruit jusqu'au dernier pépin, et se lécha les doigts. Le plaisir de la nourriture lui avait fait oublier le but initial de sa mission. Il sourit et s'assit à table, la tête soudainement devenue lourde. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la robe, il se souvint de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il tenta d'écarquiller les yeux à cette réalisation, mes ses paupières étaient trop lourdes.

- _M-mierda ..._

Ce connard d'Angleterre ... Il l'avait sûrement empoisonné ! Et dire qu'il avait payé pour ça !

Sa bouche se transforma en un amas de fourmis. Il ne sentait plus son visage. Après quelques secondes, c'était son corps qu'il ne sentait plus du tout.

C'est en pensant à Lovino qu'Antonio sombra dans un état d'inconscience.

**XY /!\ XX**

Quand Antonio ouvrit les yeux, il n'en avait plus. Il n'était pas dans son corps, juste une conscience flottant dans un néant noir, sans lumière. Il se mit à paniquer en maudissant Angleterre, mais il ne savait faire que penser, il n'avait plus de corps.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _pensa-t-il.

Il essaya de regarder autour de lui, mais sans voir autre que le noir. Perdu dans cet océan de ténèbres, il se mit à réfléchir. Comme quoi il y a une première fois à tout ...

_Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Ça veut dire que je ne reverrais plus jamais Lovi ? J'espère que je lui manquerais ... Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Il me déteste ... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de lui ? Il a tellement de défauts ... Mais beaucoup plus de qualités ... Si je retourne un jour sur terre, je souhaite pouvoir dire tous les jours à Lovino à quel point il est un être exceptionnel ..._

Juste quand il pensait cela, il entendit une voix.

- Espagne ? _Is it you ?_

C'était la voix d'une fille. Elle avait un accent anglais, et avait l'air énervée.

- Oh ! Hey, répond quand on te parle, _wanker !_

Oui, définitivement énervée ...

Antonio se sentit comme aspiré et se retrouva, toujours sans corps dans une pièce blanche sans mur ni plafond. Il y avait une fille blonde qui se tenait les bras croisés. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en deux couettes hautes, et une frange obscurcissait ses yeux verts. Elle portait un pull en tweed blanc et un jupe plissée bleue. Elle était pieds nus. La chose qui frappa Antonio c'était ses sourcils, bien qu'épilés avec soin, il restait marquant sur son visage de poupée. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un ... La seule personne qu'il connaissait avec des sourcils pareil c'était ...

- Hey ! _I know you're there, say something !_

Antonio essaya de parler, mais il n'y avait pas de corps pour répondre à ses attentes.

- Oh, fit la fille, je suppose que t'es trop idiot pour réaliser que tu n'as pas de corps ...

_Merci, mais ça j'avais remarqué ..._ pensa Antonio en roulant intérieurement des yeux.

- Ah, ça va si tu l'a remarqué ...

_Tu ... Tu lis dans mes pensées ?! _s'exclama Antonio.

- Bien sûr, fit la fille en insinuant que c'était tout à fait naturel et que l'exclamation d'Espagne était stupide.

_A-Alors, qui es-tu ? Et je suis où ?_

- Commençons par la réponse simple. Je suis Alice Kirkland, aussi connue sous le nom de Royaume Uni de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord. Tu peux m'appeler Angleterre ou Mme Kirkland ... Ou Mme Angleterre.

L'information mit quelques secondes à intégrer l'esprit d'Antonio. Lorsqu'il cru avoir compris, il se perdit dans ses raisonnements trop compliqués pour pouvoir être écrit. Il finit pas redemander.

_Mais ... P-pourquoi t'es une fille, Angleterre ? _Hors de question qu'il l'appelle Madame ... _La dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était hier et tu étais bel et bien un mec, non ?_

Alice sourit en coin et croisa les bras. Elle le fixa, puis reprit ses explications.

- Pour faire simple, je viens d'un autre univers que le tien. Tout y est pareil, et pourtant c'est différent parce que nous, Nations, sommes de sexes opposés à ceux de ton univers. Compris pour l'instant ?

_Je suis pas sûr, mais continue ..._

- Et donc, la poudre magique que ta donné ma copie masculine possède un peu de ma magie dedans, puisque nous sommes les mêmes. Si tu aurais voulu être un chat, tu te serais retrouvé avec une version féline d'Arthur ici.

_Et ... C'est où ici ?_

- C'est l'Espace de Transition. Je suis chargée de te donner ton corps féminin. Ton esprit va être transféré dans son corps et elle prendra le tien en attendant. Ensuite, vos deux corps seront transportés dans l'univers leur correspondant. _Understood ?_

_... Non ... Pas vraiment ..._

Alice soupira bruyamment. Elle se frotta l'interieur des yeux, comme le faisait Angleterre se disait Antonio. Mais c'était normal si ces deux personnes était les mêmes ... Du moins, il supposait. Il n'avait pas tout compris.

- J'avais oublié que tu n'était q'un crétin ... pesta Alice en secouant la tête.

_Hey ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'as toujours été nul(le) pour les explications !_

- Je suppose qu'avec un abruti comme toi, ce qu'il faut ce sont des images ... Donc voilà. Je vais faire apparaître ton double féminin. Elle vit exactement la même chose que toi, vois-tu ? Tout ce que tu penses, elle le pense, et vice versa. Donc elle se plaint qu'Italie du Sud préfère les hommes.

Woah, se disait Espagne. Il imaginait que ça devait être le paradis de vivre dans ce monde ! Puis il se souvint que lui préférait les hommes et que Lovi resterait toujours l'homme idéal. Même si la version féminine était la même que Lovino, il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose pour la rendre parfaite : un pénis.

_D'accord, _dit Espagne, _alors où est mon double ?_

- Oh, elle attend dans la grande pièce noire où tu étais tout à l'heure. L'Angleterre de ton Univers est en train de lui tenir _the exact same speech _ que moi. Il faut que j'invoque son corps ici. J'espère qu'il lui manquera un bras au cours de la procédure à cette écervelée ...

Elle ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains. Ses lèvres se mirent à fredonner des mots dans un langage inconnu à Antonio. Il la laissa parler sans plus la déranger en pensant parce qu'il avait trop peur que son invocation ne rate et que son double ne se retrouve effectivement qu'avec un seul bras.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, une lumière verte surgit d'un cercle sur le sol. Il y avait un espèce de pintagramme luisant sous les pieds d'Alice, et deux autres un peu plus loin. Lentement, Antonio vit deux corps apparaître dans les cercles lumineux libres. Il pouvait distinguer un corps féminin, et un autre masculin. Là où Alice se trouvait, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la même position qu'elle. Antonio soupira intérieurement en reconnaissant cette personne : Angleterre.

Il chantait de la même voix qu'Alice, puis la lumière s'intensifia, et Antonio fut comme aspiré par l'un des corps au sol.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il pouvait le faire. Il avait ouvert les yeux. Il regarda ses mains, les même qu'avant. Il était de retour dans son corps. Il regarda son torse pour être sûr, et vit qu'il était nu. Son matériel était toujours entre ses jambes.

Toujours un mec ...

- Angleterre ! Ça n'a pas fonctionné ! cria-t-il.

Ce qui l'étonna, c'était d'entendre une autre personne prononcer la phrase en même temps que lui. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite, et vit une fille. Elle était nue, et se couvrait la poitrine et l'interieur de ses cuisses comme le faisait Antonio. Elle avait des longs cheveux marrons et des grands yeux verts plein de vie.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et elle fit exactement la même chose au même moment.

- Qu'est-ce que ...

Ils avaient encore prononcé la phrase en même temps.

- Voici ton double de sexe opposé.

Cette fois c'était Arthur et Alice qui avaient parlé en même temps. Ils ne semblaient pas surpris de ce fait.

_- Qué ha pasado? _demandèrent Antonio et son double.

- _It's simple enough_. firent les Angleterres. Vous êtes exactement les même personnes. Vous pensez et parlez de la même manière.

Antonio regarda son double. Elle était assez jolie. Sa poitrine était suffisante. Il rougit en la voyant regarder entre ses jambes, mais il supposa qu'elle devait penser la même chose que lui. Pour faire un test, il se tourna légèrement, et elle fit la même chose. Regardant par dessus son épaule, il regarda les fesses de son double, qui regardait les siennes.

Woah, ils pensaient vraiment la même chose.

- Bon les narcissiques, firent les Angleterres, on a pas tout ce temps à perdre. On doit encore échanger vos âmes. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir changer de sexe pour la semaine ?

- Tout pour mon/ma Lovi, firent les Espagnes.

Les Angleterres hochèrent la tête, puis les regardèrent. Après un accord silencieux entre eux deux, Alice prit la parole.

- Présente-toi Expagne-XX.

Antonio supposa que c'était de son double qu'elle parlait, parce que XX était un terme chromosomique pour représenter une fille (Ne lui demandez pas comment il sait ça, il sait plein de choses, mais ne les utilises jamais). Son double devait avoir penser la même chose, car elle fit un pas et prit la parole.

- Je suis la personnification de l'Espagne~! Je m'appelle Antonia Carriedo Fernandez. J'adore les tomates et ma petite Lovi~!

Antonio sourit en voyant son double répondre ce qu'il aurait répondu.

- Crétine, répondit Alice, tout ce que je te demandais c'était ton nom pour qu'Espagne-XY puisse le savoir !

- _Qué ?_ Pourquoi tu n'me l'a pas dit alors ? T'es vraiment une rabat joie, Angleterre, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis pas allez voir Norvège à la place ... Et pourquoi je suis nue, moi ?

Alice soupira et Arthur fit un pas.

- Antonia, voici Antonio. Vous êtes nus parce que matérialiser des objets prends beaucoup de temps et on avait pas que ça à faire.

- Oh~! firent Les Espagnes.

Arthur et Alice se remirent à parler d'une même voix.

- Vos âmes vont maintenant être échangées, et vous allez vous retrouvez dans votre monde respectif. Nous sommes dans un endroit où le temps n'a pas d'effet, et donc vous reviendrez à l'endroit et au moment exact où vous vous êtes endormis.

Antonio et Antonia hochèrent la tête.

- Et après j'irais voir Lovi~! Et il/elle m'aimera~!

- _Sure, whatever ... _dirent les Angeterres. Bon, maintenant il est temps d'échanger vos âmes.

Les Espagnes se regardèrent.

- Et comment on fait ça ?

Alice et Arthur devinrent rouges pivoine et se grattèrent la nuque d'un même mouvement.

- Euh ... Comment dire ça ... Vous devez ... Comme dirait Russie, devenir Un l'un avec l'autre ... Hum ...

Les Espagnes écarquillèrent les yeux. Bien que l'idée paraissait étrange, elle ne déplaisait pas à Antonio. Il savait qu'Antonia pensait la même chose, ce qui le gênait encore plus. Mais les Angleterres allaient rester là ?

- Vous ... commencèrent les Espagnes. V-vous allez rester là ?

Arthur et Alice firent mine de vomir.

- _Are you pulling my leg? _Bien sûr que non, c'est écoeurant ! J'ai des _scones_ à aller préparer ... Je m'en vais de suite, parce que je peux voir qu'Espagne-XY commence à être physiquement excité. _Disgusting ... _Dès que chacun d'entre vous aura jouit, vous serez dans le corps de l'autre, et dans votre monde.

Et sur un rayon de lumière verte, les deux Angleterres disparurent, laissant deux Espagnes rouge tomate.

- Euh ... firent-il en même temps.

C'était tellement étrange d'être en telle symbiose avec soi-même ... Littéralement. Ils firent un pas l'un vers l'autre, se découvrant. Antonio n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il lui suffisait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait, elle le voulait.

Il porta sa main jusqu'au visage d'Antonia et lui caressa la joue. Elle faisait de même. Puis, sans se prévenir l'un l'autre, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et se mirent à s'embrasser violemment.

Antonio l'allongea sur le sol et lui lécha les tétons. C'était si étrange d'avoir un téton féminin en bouche après tant d'années ... Il descendit ses doigts vers l'ouverture de son double, et y en introduit deux.

Être un l'interieur d'un vagin était tout aussi étrange, Antonio avait perdu l'habitude ... Il imaginait qu'Antonia devait avoir perdu l'habitude des hommes aussi ... Il fallait qu'il soit rapide, c'est ce qu'il voulait, donc c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Antonio retira ses doigts, en frissonnant en sentant du liquide sortir du vagin de son double. Il avait aussi perdu l'habitude du lubrifiant naturel féminin. Il l'entendit gémir lorsqu'il plaça son gland près de l'ouverture d'Antonia. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début, et lui demanda.

- Prête ? / Je suis prête.

Ils avaient encore une fois parler en même temps. Ils sourirent un peu, et Antonio la pénétra. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos d'Antonio, puis il se mit à bouger. Pour lui, c'était toujours aussi étrange. Faire l'amour avec une femme ... Ça faisait si longtemps ... Il n'avait plus l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir aller plus profondément.

Dans un de ses mouvements, il tapa un peu plus fort dans le fond de sa double, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Elle gémit un peu plus fort, et Antonio compris qu'elle voulait qu'il continue cela. Ce qu'elle voulait, il le voulait.

Il la sentit se détendre complètement sous lui, et elle poussa un cri d'extase. Il l'avait fait jouir en un rien de temps, et il avait atteint sa fin au même moment. Tous deux avait crier le nom de Lovi en jouissant, et ça les avaient fait rire.

Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. La même étincelle brillaient dans leurs paires d'yeux respectifs. Puis ce fut comme si Antonio se faisait à nouveau aspirer en dehors de son corps.

Tout devint noir.

**A/N : Si vous saviez comme je flippe ! À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes je suis enfermée dans l'école ! Il est 17h et il fait noir dehors et l'alarme gueule ! J'espère que je vais m'en sortir, j'ai pas de sous sur mon GSM, et tout ce que j'ai c'est mon cartable et ma tablette. J'ai les boules ! Je pleure tellement j'ai peur ! D:**

**Ouf, il est 19h et la police vient d'arriver ... (La police belge met apparemment deux heures pour arriver sur une supposée scène de crime ...) Je suis sauvée ! Heureusement que j'avais de la bière dans mon sac pour me réchauffer ! (Ne jamais aller à un examen d'anglais sans sa bière).**

**Désolé pour le manque de SpaMano ... et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a fini en Selfsest (= relation entre deux mêmes personnes). Le plan de l'histoire ne prévoyait pas ça, normalement c'était 'mange sel - POUF - devient une fille - va voir Lovi - ... ' mais ça s'est transformé en ... ça ...**

**Merci pour votre lecture :)**

**Review s'il vous plait ? :3**


End file.
